


Lord of the GUYS

by unicr0n



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cannibalism, Character Death, Conflict, Drama & Romance, Fire, Forest Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Psychopath, References to the Beatles, Romance, Sexual Assault, Underage Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicr0n/pseuds/unicr0n
Summary: Jack and Ralph, while still on the island, develop feelings for each other, however these feelings are difficult to be expressed due to a certain someone getting in the way.
Relationships: Jack Merridew & Ralph, Jack Merridew/Ralph
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. "I Want to Hold Your Hand"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I wrote this in class when we were reading Lord of the Flies. Thanks to all of my pals in school who helped out and tolerated my excitement over this thing. Happy reading!

Jack was hunting in the forest, running on all fours through ferns and trees. Roger looked up. He was in his hideaway. Jack would always seem to come along this path around this time every day. He loved to watch him—so wild, so fierce, so serious. He noticed a root below his sight and realized Jack was going to trip. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Roger watched as Jack crashed into the jungle floor hitting a rock with his head. He abruptly stood up and made his way toward the boy who was now passed out. Roger crouched down over top of Jack. He looked so peaceful and innocent for just getting hit in the head with a rock. He was beautiful.

Roger wanted to kiss him. He turned Jack’s head towards his and lowered his face to kiss him. He felt the boy’s warm, soft lips against his. He wanted this to last forever. He didn't want to go but he knew he had to because soon he would wake up... And that was exactly what happened. Jack backed away against the tree startled and panting heavily. “What are you doing?!” he shouted in anger. Roger felt his face go red. He tried to speak, but again, no words came out. He could tell Jack was mad. Roger was sad... he was scared. Jack ran off in shock and Roger was left on the ground. His lip started quivering and he felt tears swell up. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

Meanwhile, Jack met up with Ralph on the beach. The boy looked up from building a shelter. He could tell something was wrong. Jack never had worry or shock in his face. “What happened?” he asked. 

“R-Roger... He kissed me!” Ralph hesitated, “He what?” 

Jack blushed thinking he made it quite clear, “I passed out and woke up to his lips on mine.”

Ralph grew hot imagining himself in Roger’s place. Jack stared blankly at him who was zoned out. He waved a hand in front of his face, “Ralph...? Ralph? Ralph... Ralph!” Ralph snapped out of it and looked up at Jack, “So... did you just leave him?” “Yeah! What else was I supposed to do?” “You might want to check on him; Make sure he's okay.” “He should be the one making sure I'm okay!” Ralph sighed, “You know, you need to stop thinking about yourself and put yourself in someone else's shoes for once.” 

Jack gulped at the truthfulness of this statement. “I'll check,” he said returning to the woods. 

Roger was sitting in a clearing, sobbing. Jack reluctantly neared him, “Hey... you okay?” The boy sniffed, “Yeah... Sorry...” “You have no need to apologize to me. I was the one who ran away from you.” 

“I know but I shouldn't have-” his voice was cut off by Jack, “I said it's okay, chill.” He paused, “Alright”, he left awkwardly. Jack went back to Ralph. He stopped working, “You apologized right?” “Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes. “He's okay?” “Yes... Since when were you so worried about Roger?” Ralph's heart dropped, “It's not like that! How would you react if you were him?” Jack blushed, “Well, I don't know-” he imagined Ralph, “I'd be really broken up too.” “Exactly, so try and show a little sympathy?” He frowned and nodded his head in agreement.

It came time for nightfall. Jack was in his shelter getting ready to sleep when Roger showed up. Jack jumped, “Dude, what are you doing in here?” Roger smiled, “Thought he might want a little company tonight.” Jack stared at him in discomfort and confusion, “No. I don't like you like that.” 

Roger smiled, “You know Jack, ever since that day of choir leader auditions- When you sang that C sharp, I knew I was in love,” Roger sighed in a dreamy yet oddly creepy manner. Jack shivered, “Roger, get out.” “Oh, I'm not going anywhere because I know that deep down you have feelings for me too.” “Jack, I don't.” Roger shoved him to the floor, “Stop lying to yourself! We... we were MADE **** for each other. You can't leave me Jack, you can't!” He was now hovering atop the boy, smiling madly. Jack shouted and began squirming, trying to shove him off but it was no use. Each attempt failed and Roger seemed to be getting happier and happier by the second. Finally, he broke free and made an exit. “Jack, wait! I'm sorry!!” He could hear Roger in the distance. Jack made a left towards Ralph's hut and burst in crying and shaking. 

“Bloody hell- What happened?” asked Ralph rushing to his side. “I-It’s Roger! He’s not giving up! He attacked me!” Ralph’s expression darkened at Jack’s words, “Follow me. I’ll teach him a lesson.” 

The two slowly approached Roger, who still remained in Jack’s shelter. 

“Jack! You came  ba \- What's HE doing here?” Jack started to speak but his voice was muffled by Jack’s hand, “Hasn’t he made it clear?? He doesn’t like you. Leave him alone.” Roger was left on the floor dumbstruck. 

“Let’s go Jack,” Ralph said offering a hand. Jack grabbed it and followed him absent-mindedly.  _ (Scree! He was following his heart!! AAA <3)  _ They ran across the sand together, now cold from the chilly night air. Jack looked up at Ralph as if they were the only ones in the world— running, slow motion, sand being kicked behind them underneath the  night sky. How could one person be so amazing?

Ralph led Jack to the pink granite he had seen his first day on the island. “Whoa...  This is beautiful,” Jack said in awe. Ralph hopped up onto one of the rocks and motioned Jack beside him. He joined Ralph and smiled bashfully at the boy. Ralph spoke up,” When I asked you how you would react if a loved one ran away from you like that, you were thinking of me, weren't you?” 

Jack’s smile vanished and he blushed madly, “So what if I was?” Ralph chuckled to himself and looked up at the night sky. He looked for a good reply, as if he'd find it somewhere up in the stars. He turned around and smiled at the boy nearing his face. Ralph looked directly into his eyes and watched them dilate. Jack quickly jerked his face away, “Don’t look at me like that. It’s weird.” Ralph backed his face away. Jack really wanted more and Ralph knew this. It was obvious- written all over his face, but Ralph knew to respect his request. Jack cursed under his breath, tensing up. “You alright?” asked Ralph. “Yeah...” he tensed up again, “No.” 

Ralph scooted closer, “Jack, these feelings are normal. I love you too.” Jack jumped off the rock, “They’re not normal!” he snapped, “There’s no way this will work... my parents-” Ralph spoke, “They don’t have to know.” “They’ll find some way to find out...” “They never found out about your brother.” “...What?” “Did you hear anything about his roommate Alex?” Jack shook his head. “My sister told me about him and it turns out that Alex  and your brother started dating their freshman year of college.” “ And my parents never found out?” “Nope.” Jack changed the subject, “What about the choir then? There's no way I'll remain chapter chorister if they know.” “If you can keep it from your parents, I'm pretty sure that you can keep it from the choir.” Jack paused, “I guess you're right. So... are we like going out now?” “Yeah. You're the bee's knees. I fancy everything about you... Snazzy...  you’re snazzy mate...” “Alright, cut it out you load of tosh.” Ralph laughed and put his hand in Jack’s. Jack gripped it tightly, still trying to take the whole situation in. Ralph  rised abruptly, bringing Jack up with him. He gave the boy a slight smirk, stepping back with one foot and grabbing his other hand. Jack sensed what was happening as Ralph broke out in song, “Oh yeah, I’ll tell you  somethin ’ I think you'll understand. When I say that  somethin ’, I want to hold your  haaand !”  Jack blushed. He was secretly a huge fan of The Beatles. Ralph gave him a look, expecting him to join in. Jack couldn't help it. He held his hands tighter, pulled him in, and sang, “I want to hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and.” Now both of them were singing like fools, “I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAAAAND!!”

Toward the end of the song, Jack stepped too far off the rock and ended up falling into the sand with Ralph on top of him. The two were startled at first, but their expressions changed as they started giggling. 

“Man, I’m HAWT. How about we go for a swim in the bathing pond?” asked Ralph. “Sounds good.” 

The two made their way to the bathing pond together. Ralph walked forward to the edge of the pool and began stripping. Jack watched him as he did this. He was totally nude. Ralph looked up at Jack, “You aren't wearing that are you?” Jack  looked down at the clothes he was wearing. It was his cleanest outfit he had on the island. All his other clothes were tattered and torn. “No,” he replied, removing them. He blushed out of embarrassment and started stumbling, trying to take everything off. They were both boys. Why was he being this awkward? They were lovers now, but shouldn't you be comfortable around your lover? Jack wasn't sure. He was new to dating. “ Want to jump in together?” asked Ralph. “Sure,” Jack smiled. He ran beside of Ralph and they locked hands. “One, two, three!” the two shouted in unison, leaping off the edge. 

The water felt cold at first, but with each other, they'd warm up pretty fast  ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡°).  It was a blast. They were splashing each other and having a grand old time— The best time they'd had on the island perhaps. Jack backed up to where the moonlight hit himself just perfectly. At this angle, Ralph thought that Jack looked godly. It was as if the moon were the spotlight and he was the star. His body gleamed in the moonlight. Ralph swam up in front of the ginger. Their eyes locked together and they could feel themselves getting closer and closer like the water had an invisible current that was urging them in. Jack could feel Ralph's breath on his cold cheeks, sending chills down his spine. He shivered, uncomfortably, but he wouldn't leave. He couldn't. It got to the point where their bare, wet chests were touching. Their faces were so close that they almost touched each other as well. 

A burning sensation overcame Jack- a fervent desire he had never felt before. And like a flash, they were kissing. Ralph was an extremely good kisser- starting slowly and gradually increasing in speed and depth. His hands would travel from the back of his neck down, exploring every inch of his bare skin. Ralph pulled him in closer, kissing him harder and harder. Then, they started to slow down and parted, panting. Jack and Ralph looked up at each other. “That was amazing,” smiled Ralph. “It was,” Jack said blushing, “I love you Ralph.” “I love you too Jack.”


	2. Sweat in the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times and Issues with Roger (simp) *sigh*

The boys had climbed out of the pond, freezing. Ralph was shivering a bit but not near as bad as Jack. Jack quivered uncontrollably. Ralph chuckled, “Get cold easily, don't you?” “Hush, you're shaking too.” “Barely compared to you.” “I'll just get back to my shelter. I'll be fine. Roger’s had to have gone by now.” “Even if he has, there's no way you'll be able to sleep at this time of night.” “I'll just run for a bit then.” “Well...” Jack was confused, “What else did you have in mind?” Ralph squirmed, “This might be our last night on the island and now that we are lovers, wouldn't it be nice to have a little...”, Ralph's finger traced down the middle of Jack's bare chest, “...Fun?” Jack gulped, “Haha, what?” “Oh, you know...”, Ralph creeped closer to him, “Shag?” “...Now?” “Yeh, no one’ll hear us in the middle of the forest like this.” 

Jack looked at Ralph. It wasn’t the people he was afraid of. It was himself. “I mean, it’s kind of soon and... it’ll be my first time,” he said, blushing slightly. But it’s okay. Ralph’s a lad as well. He looked into Jack’s eyes reassuringly. “Don’t worry, it’s my first too,” he said. Jack held Ralph’s hand against his cheek in appreciation for his kindness and warmth, “For real?” he asked. “Yeah,” Ralph smiled. Jack smiled cool with it, “Let’s do it.” 

The two boys had come across a tree their first day on the island. They felt that that would be a perfect spot. Jack dropped the clothes and the two made their way up the tree. Once at the top, it was time. They both seemed to be equally awkward. This slightly shocked Jack because Ralph had been so confident upon recommending it. He brushed it off and they looked at each other. Jack lowered himself onto a branch. He wrapped his arms around it and looked back at Ralph over his shoulder. Ralph placed his hands on Jack’s back. “Beautiful,” he whispered under his breath. Jack ‘s face turned beet red. “I'm ready... come inside me.” Ralph smirked, “Damn, whatever happened to the high and mighty Jack Merridew?” The boy jolted his head away, “Shut up and just put it in already.” “Whatever you say Jackie~” “Don't call me tha-” his voice cut off with a shocked moan as Ralph penetrated his entrance. Jack’s head turned to face him. “You okay?” Ralph asked. “Yeah... I'm good. Keep going.” Ralph grasped his waist and began thrusting. 

Jack’s virgin bum was being taken by Ralph. A boy he’d once hated, was now doing him doggy-style up on a tree in the middle of a bloody jungle. He’d fallen so hard so fast and now he was taking it hard and fast. Ralph slowed and pulled it out. He then grabbed Jack’s face and started kissing him. “Jack, can we switch?” he asked. Jack smirked “Will you be able to handle it?” Ralph blushed, “Yeah!” Jack scolded, “Don’t get too cocky with yourself now,” he said switching to where Ralph was standing. Ralph quieted and leaned against the tree. “Stick your arse out more,” Jack ordered. The blonde boy obeyed and looked behind him. “Ready?” Jack asked. Ralph nodded and Jack began thrusting. Ralph’s moans were loud and sensual with an occasional high-pitched, urgent whimper escaping his breath. “Jack, more~”, he said. Jack spanked him, “Beg for it.” Ralph whimpered, “Please, Jack, give me more of your cock.” “Flip over first. I want to see your face.” Ralph flipped and looked into Jacks eyes as a large hand with long slender fingers grasped his neck. A rippling sensation went up inside as Jack went harder and harder. His neck pulsated where Jack’s hand was. 

Jack was much more comfortable with this. His hands slipped down to grab his waist as he increased speed. Ralph’s face was so erotic- strained from the choking previously but somehow pleased as if he enjoyed it. He did. He did enjoy it, very much. And now with the speed, his face grew more erotic- back arching pleasure. The sensation grew too much for both of the boys as they both began to cum. Things eventually winded down and the two fell asleep together, still atop the tree with nothing on their minds but love for each other. 

The morning came abruptly. ‘Crap!’ Ralph thought, ‘We've got to get back to the beach before everyone’s up.’ He gently put his hands on Jack, “Jack... wake up... It's morning.” Jack rubbed his eyes and looked up at Ralph still nude from the previous events, “AHH!” he shouted. Ralph covered his mouth abruptly. “Shut up, you'll wake the entire jungle!” Ralph uncovered his mouth. “Sorry...” Jack whispered. 

The two put on their clothes and made it back to the beach. Thankfully, only a few boys were up. “Do you think Roger’s gone by now?” Jack asked. “He's had to,” replied Ralph. They went into the hut. Roger was gone but left an unsettling note written in the sand, ‘I heard you guys last night,’ it read, ‘Jack, I can treat you better. I love you. ♡’ 

Jack looked up at Ralph and Ralph looked up at him. Jack swiped the message away and stormed out. “That's it! Will that creep ever leave me alone?” Ralph ran out behind him. 

“Jack, I promise, no matter what happens I will always protect you.” Jack smiled at Ralph, reassured. “He always used to seem so quiet,” he started. Ralph recalled that Jack was choir leader. “...I just had no clue what was going on in his head at that time.” Ralph looked up at Jack. He seemed uneasy again. “You don’t think he’ll hurt me, do you?” he asked, voice slightly trembling. 

“Jack, listen, I’m not going to let him hurt you. I promise. He won't get anywhere near you.” “Right! After all, I’m chapter chorister Jack Merridew. He isn’t taking another step towards me,” Jack puffed out his chest in an attempt to look more intimidating. This made Ralph laugh due to his behavior just a few seconds ago. 

It was time to call an island meeting. 

As always, Ralph blew the conch and the boys came running. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) He was like Lord of the Guys he thought to himself snickering slightly. “Alright boys,” he said wiping off his snicker, “I've called this meeting to address a very important situation on our social behavior. Some of you guys are being quite rude and intrusive." Ralph gave a stern glance to Roger who was staring madly at the grainy sand underneath his feet. "We seem to have forgotten how to act in a more civilized manner and with decorum. Basically, what I'm trying to say is just... behave more kindly and properly is all." 

Most of the boys sat silently, some laughing a little. "Does anyone else have something to say?" The area was silent for a bit but then Roger raised his hand. 'This is a bad idea,' thought Ralph, but he had no choice but to give him the conch. He was not a man who went back on his rules. He walked abruptly over to the boy and handed him the conch. He took it calmly and stood up, "Regarding the mention of rude and intrusive behavior it isn't considered rude or intrusive if one were to be minding their own business have another intrude on their peace and quiet, correct?" 

Ralph gulped, "Well I assume not, but your case is different. We'll talk after the meeting," Ralph quickly switched topics, "Does anyone else have anything to mention?" Silence. "All right, meeting over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying so far. Love y'all!! Next chapter coming soon <3


	3. War Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack attempts to have a civil conversation with Roger... it doesn't end up too well.

The boys dispersed immediately, not having a bit of decorum still, but Ralph wasn’t focused on maintaining order anymore. He strode up to face Roger, who looked right back at him. “You kissed him.” “So?” “He was knocked out! And your first thought is, ‘Oh, here’s a grand idea, I’ll kiss him!’” “It was, so what? You would have done the same thing if you were in my situation!” Ralph blushed, flustered, “Well that doesn’t make it okay. Jack is mine and you aren’t going to take him away from me.” “I will. Just you watch.” Roger’s expression couldn’t be more terrifying. Ralph let out a shout and hook-punched the boy. He fell to the sand, scooped up a handful, stood and threw it in Ralph’s face. By the time Ralph had wiped it out of his eyes, his back was pushed into the sand. Roger started choking him and Ralph kept punching in hopes he’d break free. Blood from Roger’s nose dripped down onto his face. He spat and broke free. Roger stood up and chased behind him., sprinting. Next thing they knew, they were in the water of the ocean. The taste of salt in Ralph’s mouth disgusted him and his eyes burned. It didn’t seem to affect Roger though. They continued kicking, pushing, shoving, clawing, and biting. 

Jack heard Ralph’s shouts. Alarmed, he ran up to see the two fighting each other. Roger was drowning him!! Jack charged into the water infuriated and pounced onto Roger pulling him back. Roger gasped for breath and went down, letting Jack go. Ralph swam away to get a look at what was going on at a distance. Now Jack and Roger were fighting! “Jack, stop! Get away!!” Ralph swam over, squinting from the splashing saltwater surrounding him, Jack stopped moving, knocked out, Roger began to drag him to shore and Ralph pulled out a blade which he still had from Jack from the previous night for reasons we won’t question 😜 Ralph stared him dead in the eye. “Take him and you’re dead.” Roger stared back at him, almost emotionless, head only focused on Jack’s body in his arms. He continued swimming unphased. Ralph began to stab at Roger. Roger dodged his attacks but ended up dropping Jack and escaping. Ralph left carrying Jack to shore. 

Roger had gone, God knows where, and Ralph was left with Jack who was just waking up on his lap. Ralph stroked his head and looked down at Jack, “You alright?” he asked. “Yeah,” he said blood trickling from his lower lip. Ralph wiped the blood, gently. “Are you though?” followed Jack. “Of course, I would have been fine on my own. You didn’t have to do that.” “He was drowning you Ralph!” Ralph didn’t speak, unsure of what to say, but later said “Thanks.” “No problem. Where’d Roger go anyway?” “I’m not sure.” After a quick moment of silence, Percival, one of the littluns came running over. 

“The beastie- The beastie Ralph! I-I saw it!!” he shouted sobbing. Ralph looked away from Percival and at Jack as if to see if he was thinking the same thing. Their eyes said it all. The both of them knew who was behind this dirty trick... Roger. “Percival, stay here. Jack and I will take care of it. Don’t you worry,” comforted Ralph. 

Jack fetched his spear and the two of them ran off into the jungle. A shrilling scream was heard to the left of them. The boys turned and followed the noises. There Roger was, violently clubbing a tree, screaming. He turned around, paint streaming down his crying face. He glared at Ralph and began to attack him. “You’re crazy!!” he shouted, grabbing the club and pushing it away. “Roger, listen to me!” ordered Jack. Ralph and Roger stopped fighting, confused. “What did I say the moment we arrived on this island? We aren’t savages. We’re English, so quit your quarreling and actually speak to me for once... like a civilized person.” 

Roger let go of the club and made his way towards Jack. “He’s got to leave first,” he muttered, pointing to Ralph. Ralph looked up concerned, “I’ll be fine,” Jack mouthed. Ralph left reluctantly. 

“Seriously Roger, what’s gotten into you? You always seemed so polite in choir. What happened?” Jack inquired. “I’ve kept this balled up for so long...” Roger mumbled, “but this is me. These are my feelings and if you can’t accept them, I’ll make you.” “Look, I accept your feelings but I don’t feel the same way and this is definitely not the way you should be expressing your anger. I mean, come on! Look what you did to Ralph! You could have killed him you know?!” “That was the point until you wanted to speak like civilized people,” Roger rolled his eyes. “Don’t do that. It’s wrong to kill, even if we’re on this island with no one to tell us not to. You should at least have a little sense you know?” “I do have sense, plenty of it. He needs to get out of the picture for me to get to you.” Jack’s expression darkened, “You bloody sick little BASTARD! You’re going to die for that.” “Admit it, you don’t have the guts to kill me. There’s no point in you saying things like that.” Jacks face became even more grim and aggravated. He took his spear and attempted to stab Roger, but briskly, Roger blocked it. Both grasping onto the spear, it turned into a push war. Roger’s arms grew tired, so he threw the spear to the side. This gave Jack an opening. He kicked him down, making his head smack against a tree. He rolled away and stood. Jack backed away. Roger, infuriated, took his club and clubbed Jack in the back. 

Meanwhile, Ralph worried, and decided to turn back around. He began to make his way back and heard them fighting. His pace accelerated exceptionally and before you know it, he was at a full-out sprint— the fastest he'd ever ran before. He met up with them and saw Roger club Jack’s spear in half. He was going to die!! Ralph leaped and kicked Roger’s temple, knocking him out. Jack backed up in shock, watching Ralph as he mashed Roger’s face in. If he wasn’t dead already, he was going to be. “Ralph! We can’t kill anybody! That’s murder! It’s illegal!!” Jack shouted. Ralph turned around, face pale. He looked down at what he had done. Roger wasn’t even recognizable anymore. “Shoot...” Ralph said, “We’re so dead.” Ralph felt for a heartbeat, pulse, or something, but felt nothing. After a long silence but the sound of the boy’s’ breaths, Ralph asked, “What are we going to do?” Jack gulped, “We need to hide the body somewhere. No one can find this and see what we did.” “Would the ocean work?” “It won’t work. The body will just return and someone will find it.” “Do you have any other ideas?” “Tell everyone we’re going to have a big feast.” “You’ve got to be kidding me! That’s horrendous!” “No one’s going to know what it tastes like! They’ll just think it’s pig meat or something. The only one on this island I think would’ve ever tried human would be Roger.” Ralph wasn’t too cheered up by this joke, still in shock, “Well... The boys are probably hungry and they won’t be able to tell what it is... I guess it could work,” he concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall be quite interesting owo  
> It's pretty short so it'll probably be posted fairly soon. Hope you guys are enjoying so far, ta-ta!!


	4. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nom nom bye bye roger

The sky grew black. It was time. Roger’s meat spread all across the log they used as a “table”. “It smells so good,” cried one of the littluns in excitement. Jack and Ralph sat to the side now regretting their decision as the entire island began to eat. Jack looked at Ralph., “This makes me feel sick.” “Me too, but this was YOUR idea!” “You agreed with it” “Shut up. I want to go somewhere else.” “Who’s going to make sure the littluns aren’t acting up?” “I’ll put my choir boys in charge.” “Sounds good.” Jack put them in charge and left with Ralph on another part of the beach. 

The two sat around a fire and ate fruits. There was no way they were eating human flesh no matter how much guilt they felt for having the others eat it. “This is pretty messed up ya know?” asked Ralph. “Yeah...” replied Jack, “Well, I mean, we didn't have any other choice..." "We could have just burned the body," blurted Ralph. "Great idea," Jack said sarcastically, "On the beach in front of everyone. Only a genius could've come up with that idea." "I guess you're right." "I know I'm right." Silence again. "Hey, Ralph?" Jack said fidgeting. "Yeah?" "What are we to do when we get off this island? I mean, we live far away and I was just wondering if... you know..." "We would stay together?" Ralph finished. Jack nodded awkwardly. "Of course! Jack, I love you!" Jack smiled, "I love you too, Ralph" Ralph grabbed Jack's face and pulled him in closer. Their gentle eyelids lowered as the two locked lips. 

“You’re beautiful Jack.” “You are too.” 

“They're probably done eating by now. Should we go back?” asked Jack. “Sure.” 

They got back to see everyone fighting over the remains of the meat. Ralph glanced over at Jack. Jack looked infuriated. He had put his boys in charge and returns to chaos. At least he understood his teacher’s pain when she leaves the room to make copies of worksheets or whatever. It always worked when she yelled, so that’s exactly what he did. 

“CHOIR!!!” he screamed, “What in the BLOODY HELL is going on here?? I put you in charge for five seconds and come back to absolute CHAOS!!” he shook his head, “I’m very disappointed in you.” He cringed slightly. He sounded just like his mother. (OOOOOOF) The choir was successfully silenced though, and the littluns as well. They looked up at Jack, silent. His gaze was stern and heavy. “Well? Is anybody going to answer me??” One of the choirboys, Henry, spoke up, “There were only a few pieces left... They couldn’t be split up equally among us and I guess we all started fighting.” “Thank you for speaking up, Henry.” “No problem,” he said coughing. “Does anybody want to tell me why you didn’t try STOPPING it?” Silence again. Of course. “Uhm-” said another, “I tried stopping it, but there were too many.” “It’s fine, I appreciate your efforts. We won’t let it happen again now will we choir??” Jack asked, surveying the scene. “No sir,” the choir boys said in unison. “Good. We’re done then.” 

Jack stepped back to Ralph. “Jeez,” Ralph started, “You sounded like my teacher he said laughing. “I knowww, Gross!” The two started laughing together. They got a bunch of strange looks from the boys. “Right,” Ralph spoke deeply, correcting his posture, “Choir, make sure the fire is lit and everyone return to the huts to get some rest after tonight. Littluns, you go straight to your huts and get some shut-eye.” 

The crowd dispersed. Ralph stepped back to Jack now, laughing even harder than before. “That was awkward,” Ralph muttered, trying to contain his laughter. “Sure was. Today was crazy.” “This entire week has been crazy!” “But the last 2-3 days especially.” “Yeah...” Ralph and Jack sat down, Jack’s arm around Ralph, both looking at the stars. It was time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left and it's firey in more ways than one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. A Burning Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets hot in more ways than one *wink wonk*
> 
> Last chapter 😱

Ralph woke up... he smelled smoke! Tossing himself over, he woke Jack. The two abruptly stood up. The island was on fire and it was only a matter of minutes until it reached the huts where everyone was sleeping. “We’ve got to wake everyone,” said Ralph. He ran to the shore and the blew the conch. Everyone drowsily emerged from their shelters to notice the fire quickly drawing near. They all began running and screaming all over the place. Ralph couldn’t keep them quiet but Jack sure could. “BOYS SETTLE DOWN!!” his voice boomed, “WE’VE GOT TO GO TO CASTLE ROCK, IT’S THE ONLY PLACE WE WILL BE SAFE SO LET’S GO!” 

The boys started running behind Jack and Ralph. A crash was heard, Ralph looked behind him to see a tree had fallen. “You keep going, Jack! Someone’s back there!” Jack looked back in worry, yet kept running. “WAH! It hurts!” wailed a littlun. His leg was under a burning tree. Ralph freed him and threw him to the shallow of the ocean. He ran up to make sure the fire was out. "It burns!” he said. There was no fire, so it must have been the salt. Ralph placed a hand on his back, “It’s alright, the saltwater will heal your wound. Do you need me to carry you the rest of the way?” The boy shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I want to stay...” “You can’t. The beach is too close to the jungle. I don’t want you getting hurt any more than you already are. We’ve got to go no matter how much it may sting.” The boy nodded, wincing. Ralph carefully picked him up trying to avoid touching the part of his leg that got burnt. Then he ran to the rock to meet everyone. They were all crowded under the rock in a little cave area him and Jack had seen earlier. Jack was running frantically attempting to comfort all the children. It wasn’t really working out with some of them. Ralph set the boy down in the corner with his leg propped up on a boulder. It had been bruised earlier due to the impact of the tree. Ralph hoped the elevation would help it, but he wasn't too sure how things like this worked. The boy’s cries seemed to soften, so it seemed to be working, but the blood wasn’t stopping. Ralph looked up to find some sort of cloth that could be used as a bandage to soak up the blood and protect the leg from infection. The boys were all assisting each other. It was really nice and made Ralph feel a little less stressed about the situation, but he still needed to find something to help the boy’s leg. Jack stopped calming one of the littluns, noticing Ralph and the boy, hurt. “Bloody- That’s a lot of blood!” he shouted and ran up towards the two. He unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to Ralph. The boy looked up at Jack, sniffling. Jack kneeled beside him and Ralph returned the shirt. Jack wrapped it around the boy’s leg. “This should stop the bleeding,” he said, tying it. The boy nodded, holding back tears. 

Jack stood up to face Ralph, “You watch him and try to get him to relax. I’ll be assisting the others.” Ralph nodded and sat beside the boy, who already seemed to be relaxed as he was no longer crying, yet seemed to be distracted by a curious rock or shell or something beside him. Ralph looked up at Jack comforting others and making sure everyone was okay. Ralph's eyes shifted to Jack’s shirtless body. He admired his sweat-covered chest and sun-tanned, rock-hard abs. Jack turned around suddenly causing Ralph to snap out of it. The majority of the group was quiet now. “Everyone stay here,” Jack said, “Ralph and I are going to check outside to make sure the rock is safe and to check for any ships. We should return soon.” 

Jack motioned Ralph out with him. Ralph stood and ran to meet him. They walked out and up to a ledge of the rock that was out of reach from the fire. Jack sat down and took a deep breath. Everyone was safe. The rock wasn’t caving anytime soon. No ships could be seen yet, but with the amount of smoke, Jack knew there would be one soon. He looked up at Ralph and smiled, “What you did back there was brave..” Ralph’s mind went back to saving the kid, “Oh... it was nothing,” he said shyly. “Nothing?” Jack exclaimed, “You saved that boy’s life! Imagine how glad his parents will be when they find out their little boy was saved from a forest fire. They’ll be ecstatic!” Ralph blushed, “I guess so...” There was an awkward pause. Ralph found himself staring at Jack again. Jack turned around, worried, “Is something wrong?” Ralph’s face turned red, “Nonono, it’s just you’re so... beautiful.” “Not as much as you,” Jack smiled and then his voice deepened, “Lay down.” Ralph blushed even more, “W-what?” “Just do it and take your shirt off as well.” “O-okay,” he stammered unbuttoning his shirt. Jack pinned Ralph down, hands on his wrists, his bare back pressed to the heated rock. “Jack! It burns!” “You can take it. Be glad you aren’t in the fire over there.” Ralph wondered what had gotten into Jack but he wasn’t quite minding it, “Why should I? That’d kill me!” “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, Ralph. It can’t be much worse than bare feet on hot pavement. Now stick out your tongue.” Ralph winced and stuck it out, eyes looking at Jack’s. “God,” Jack exhaled, “Good boy.” Ralph’s face—as if it was even possible—turned even redder. “Jack, actually, the burning feels good.” “Does it now? Whatever made you change your mind?” he asked and stuck his tongue in Ralph’s open mouth. It took Ralph a minute from the shock of the suddenness, but he closed his eyes and kissed him back. 

A ship could be heard in the distance. The Jalph ship has sailed? Yes, and so is this ship to save all the lovely, little children. They all piled into the boat and lived happily ever after. However, Jack, not so much....   
DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNN 

(To be continued in the next book “Lord of the Guys: After the Island”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys! It's overrrr! I'm so excited to start writing book 2 "Lord of the Guys: After the Island". I hope you guys look forward to it as well and are as excited as I am. ^w^
> 
> Jalph 4 LYFEEEEEEEEEEE <3


End file.
